


level nine

by pondify



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Explicit Language, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, So much angst, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondify/pseuds/pondify
Summary: May 10, 2017.Today is the first day of the end of the world.





	level nine

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my second bmc fic and my first multi-chapter one! i hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> you can check out my first bmc fic on my page! it's a jeremy/michael one-shot called "the bright side"

_“May 10, 2017. Today is the first day of the end of the world.”_

_“Jesus Christ, that’s dramatic –”_

_“Shut up, it’s_ literally _the apocalypse right now –”_

_“I’m just saying, we gotta be more optimistic about this.”_

_“Dude, you’re ruining my log, now I’m gonna have to fuckin’ delete this and start over –”_

Click.

_“May 10, 2017. Today is the first day of the end of the world.”_

_“Okay, seriously, that’s just –”_

_“God, what do you want me to say? ‘Our town’s being overrun by zombies, but it’s all good, no big deal’?”_

_“I don’t know, dude, just say something that doesn’t make it sound like the opening of a shitty apocalypse movie.”_

_“Michael, this basically_ is _the opening of a shitty apocalypse movie. Our lives have become the shitty apocalypse movie. Oh, my God –”_

Click.

_“May 10, 2017. Today is the first day of the end of the world. God, it – it hardly feels real, you know? Just this past weekend, we were at our senior prom, getting ready to graduate, and now… everything’s just gone._

_“My name is Jeremy Heere. Last night, everything was fine, or at least things weren’t completely horrible. Over the past week, we’d been hearing rumors, just whispers, really, super vague stuff about people acting strange; apparently, a lot more people were suddenly getting SQUIPs, and the world was actually noticing. But nothing seemed really wrong yet. No one was too worried… I mean, of course my friends and I all knew the truth about the SQUIPs. We still drank Mountain Dew Red once a week to get rid of the side-effects… turns out, the SQUIPs never really go away._

_“But then it started getting worse. Like a disease, or a virus, or something, the new ‘upgrade’ started to spread, slowly at first, but growing more and more. There were reports of people going crazy, apparently being controlled by their SQUIPs. They became, I don’t know, like…”_

_“Like zombies?”_

_“Yeah, basically. They don’t speak, they usually move slowly – except when they attack. They can… teleport, sort of. But it’s glitch-y. It’s hard to explain. But they hardly even look like real people anymore. Almost like they’re turning into computers, or robots._

_It just kept going. More and more of the zombies were appearing, and people were starting to panic. And then, this morning, I woke up and… the SQUIPs had taken over. Everyone’s just_ gone _. They’ve all been turned into zombies. Even my dad’s just disappeared._

_“I ran out of my house to head to Michael’s – Michael Mell, my best friend – but I was barely to the end of the street before he was suddenly there.”_

_“And now here we are, not-really-chilling in my car. We’re headed to the store to look for weapons or something… God, it’s so fucked up, isn’t it, Jeremy?”_

_“Yeah, it is.”_

_“It’s supposed to be almost summer. But it doesn’t_ feel _like summer. Everything’s just dark and cold.”_

_“What happened to being positive?”_

_“Ha, funny. The thing is, we’re just hoping not everyone we’ve ever met is dead. Jeremy figures that since he already kind of has a SQUIP, that’s why he’s not affected by this zombie thing. And I’m not because I never got one in the first place. So we’re thinking that everyone else – well, all our friends – they’re probably okay too.”_

_“Hopefully. We’re gonna go look for them as soon as we raid a store for some supplies.”_

_“Sounds like a plan, my man. Now let’s go kill some fuckin’ zombies.”_

Click.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!
> 
> [coolerthanavintage-cassette.tumblr.com](http://coolerthanavintage-cassette.tumblr.com)


End file.
